After Work
by Noctis Lucis
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Abend im 7th Heaven: Cid schielt Barrett in die Karten, Tifa widmet sich ihren Gästen, Yuffie zeigt Sturheit und Vincent Ignoranz. Und während der Wodka langsam zur Neige geht, hofft Cloud auf Ruhe vor dem rothaarigen Turk, der gerade ih


**Titel**: After Work  
**Autor**: Noctifer  
**Überarbeitung**: Lazalantin  
**Fandom**: Final Fantasy VII  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: P12  
**Warning**: OoC, Fluff, Hint auf Slash (mxm)  
**Zeiteinstufung**: Nach AC/DoC (Anspielungen auf Fanfic „Valentine")  
**Plotbunny / Widmung**: Kabuki  
**Betaleser**: Lazalantin

Müde strich sich Cloud einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Nicht nur der chronische Schlafmangel, sondern auch die dichte, stinkende Wolke Zigarettenqualm, die sich scheinbar an seiner Frisur festgebissen hatte, machte ihm zu schaffen.

Der Rauch brannte in seinen Augen und in seiner Lunge, und er glaubte zu spüren, wie der blaue Dunst seine empfindliche Haut reizte. Eben diese war wie auch seine zeitweilige Kurzsichtigkeit eine der vielen Nachwirkungen des Geostigmas. Beklagenswert eigentlich, was er manchmal auch tat. Innerlich.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass die mordlustige Dunstwolke ein anderes Opfer finden und dieses töten würde. Am besten die vor ihm sitzende Quelle ewiger herzhaft widerwärtiger Rülpser.

„Yo, Strife." Sein Gast schlug auf den Tresen, was Cloud wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammenzucken ließ. „Liebe is ein Arschloch. Verlieb' dich, und der Tod, der kriecht dich!"

„Ist klar", erwiderte Cloud leise und seufzte. Nicht nur, dass sein Gegenüber diesen Satz etwa zehn Mal in der letzten Stunde von sich gegeben hatte, nein, er lachte sich auch jedes Mal von neuem wieder darüber krank.

Warum hatte Reno gerade _ihn_ als seelische Mülltonne ausgesucht?

Gedanklich zählte Cloud auf, dass er Hojos Experimente einigermaßen unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Er hatte Sephiroth überlebt, geschlagen – sogar zwei Mal – und verhindert, dass ein übergroßer übelgelaunter Felsbrocken die Welt zerstörte. Auch seine drei verrückten '_Brüder_' hatte er zurück in den Lebensstrom geschickt und, wenn auch nur am Rande, Vincent geholfen, erneut die Welt zu retten.

Alles in allem konnte er zufrieden sein.

Er hatte sich seine Träume bewahrt. Gelebt. Wie er es vor einigen Jahren einem Sterbenden geschworen hatte. Mehrmals hatte er sich als Held und Weltenretter erwiesen, das Böse besiegt, sich selbst gefunden und nie – niemals – hatte er sich unterkriegen lassen.

Bis zu diesem Tag. Diesem Moment. Cloud hatte seinen Omnischlag nie am eigenen Leib verspürt, doch heute wäre ein guter Tag, um ihn auszuprobieren.

„Weißte, Strife, du hast mehr Glück als Verstand", nuschelte Reno und goss etwas von dem klaren, billigen und bitteren Fusel nach, für den er einen Wucherpreis ohnegleichen hatte bezahlen müssen.

Gekonnt überhörte Cloud die unterschwellige Beleidigung, rupfte möglichst unauffällig das Sonderangebots-Preisschild von der Wodkaflasche und nahm das nächste nasse Glas zur Hand. Nach einigen Sekunden rabiater Intimitäten mit einem Putzlappen landete es, halbwegs sauber, im Regal. „Und wieso glaubst du, ich sei so ein Glückspilz?"

Immer mittwochs, jede Woche pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk, trafen sich die Turks im 7th Heaven. Anfangs nur, um etwas zu trinken, mittlerweile, um von Cid – dem ehemaligen Rocket-Town-Poker-Champion – um ihr Geld gebracht zu werden. Nach einigen Wochen hatte sich sogar Rufus Shinra, der Rufus Shinra, dazu gesellt und unterhielt sich mit Reeve, sofern er in der Stadt war, über den Wiederaufbau.

Auch Cloud hatte schon einige Worte mit Rufus gewechselt. Der hatte sich geändert. Vollständig. Ob durch die nur knapp abgewendete Katastrophe oder das Geostigma - er war nicht wie früher überheblich und arrogant, sondern zögerlich und leise - wie ein Mensch, der seine Lektion gelernt hatte. Noch immer traute Cloud dem Frieden nicht ganz, aber wenn er eins in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, war es, die Hoffnung im Herzen zu tragen.

Oder, wie Zack gesagt hatte: „Verliere niemals deine Träume."

Cloud hatte einen simplen Traum – dem nach einem einfachen Leben als dem, zu dem ihn das zwang, was er war.

Doch seinem beschaulichen Leben wurde derzeit von einem rothaarigen _Subjekt_ die Ruhe gestohlen. Seit etwa zwei Wochen kam Reno jeden Abend pünktlich um sieben Uhr Abends durch die Tür des 7th Heaven und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an die Bar. Und jeden Abend, nach ein paar Gläsern billigen Fusels, wurde Reno redselig – gleichzeitig wurde seine Wortwahl mit jedem Glas gossenfähiger, während die Deutlichkeit seiner Aussprache dementsprechend abnahm. Lautes Jammern, das regelmäßige Ordern neuer Wodkaflaschen und ein ständig voller Aschenbecher ließen selten mehr als fünf Minuten Zeit, um sich von dem Turk zu entfernen.

Schon wieder zündete sich Reno einen Stinkbalken an und wedelte damit vor Clouds Nase herum. „Na, Dings, Tifa!"

Irritiert drehte Cloud sich um. Blickte nach links, nach rechts und sah wieder zu Reno, der ebenso irritiert zurückguckte.

„Tifa? Wo?"

„Sach ma, hat Hojo dir auch am Hirn rumgepfuscht?"

Einige Sekunden hielt Cloud inne, sah auf das Glas in seiner Hand und überlegte, ob diese Frage ernst gemeint war.

„Sie is hinter deinem Arsch her, Strife!"

„Sie ist... Was willst du mir sagen?"

Stöhnend ließ Reno seinen Kopf auf den blankpolierten Tresen sinken. „Hojo hat dir echt die Murmel aufgeweicht."

Der Turk nahm eine weitere Zigarette aus der Schachtel und zündete sie sich an der Glut der abgebrannten Kippe an. Nachdenklich starrten sie beide auf die Zigarette, bevor Reno irgendetwas murmelte, das im rapide angestiegenen Geräuschpegel der Bar unterging.

Kurz glimmten Clouds blaue Makoaugen amüsiert auf, als er sah, wie Barret drei Betrunkene aus der Bar '_begleitete_': Jeweils rechts und links hatte er sich einen lautstark keifenden Kunden über die Schulter geworfen, während er den dritten am Kragen nach draußen schleifte.

„Weißte, Barret is irgendwie wie Rude. Naja, nur Rude is nich' ganz so nervig."

Überrascht hob Cloud eine Augenbraue. Sonst lallte ihn Reno immer über irgendwelche Frauen zu, Dinge, die er nicht mal ansatzweise wissen wollte.

„Ich hab' auch Glück mit meinen Leuten, weißte. Rude is'n klasse Typ; passt auf mich auf, hält mir den Rücken frei. Nich', dass er mir ständig den Arsch retten müsste, aber is' gut zu wissen, dass er es tun würde."

Kurz überlegte Cloud, drehte sich um und nahm ein leeres Glas aus dem Schrank. Er tauschte die leere gegen eine volle Flasche ein, eine volle Flasche besten Wodkas, von dessen Verschwinden Tifa besser erst einmal nichts erfahren sollte. Seufzend füllt er beide Gläser auf, verschloss die Flasche sorgfältig und zog sich einen Barhocker heran.

Reno wollte reden – und er musste, ob er wollte oder nicht, zuhören. Ansonsten würde er noch, wenn er alt und grau war, ausführlich über Renos 'Heldentaten' und Liebeleien informiert werden. Täglich. Schaudernd sah er sein Leben wie im Zeitraffer an seinem inneren Auge vorbeifliegen, wie Reno ihn die Jahre über zujammerte, während beide langsam ergrauten.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten? Du und Rude?", fragte Cloud und nippte an seinem Wodka. Seine Lippen brannten, doch wie Reno verzog auch er keine Miene.

„Ne, wie kommste denn darauf?", erwiderte der überrascht.

Reno hatte etwas auf dem Herzen. Selbst Clouds atrophierte Gefühlswelt registrierte es.

„Rude und ich streiten nich'. Er is'n feiner Kerl."

Abstrakte Szenarien schossen Cloud durch den Kopf, während er überlegte, wie man Reno am besten dazu brachte, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Seufzend fragte er sich, warum der Turk nicht Vincent belagerte – Vincent konnte gut zuhören, er wusste immer Rat und eigentlich, auch wenn er das nicht gerne hörte, war er immer noch ein Turk. Und so geduldig, daß er nie antworten musste, da irgendwann jeder, der ihn als seelische Mülltonne missbrauchte, in alkoholisierten Tiefschlaf fiel.

Es half nichts, er würde es aussitzen müssen.

„Is' klar, dass du mir nich' glaubst", murrte Reno, der Clouds Schweigen eindeutig falsch interpretierte, „aber Rude is' noch der Beste von uns. Wir sind keine herzlosen Killermaschinen." Kurz stockte er und verzog die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Nu', vielleicht doch. Halbtags."

Abwesend nickte Cloud. Sicher, er hatte seine Vorstellungen von den Turks – Vorurteile, um genau zu sein. Doch sollte gerade er Vorurteile haben? Cloud, ehemaliger Möchtegern-SOLDAT, Versuchstier Hojos und psychisches Wrack.

Verdammt, sogar Weichkäse war emotional stabiler als er. Nein, er dürfte nicht mal gegen Sephiroth selbst Vorurteile haben.

„Irgendwie seid ihr auch nur Menschen", nuschelte Cloud so leise, dass er hoffen konnte, Reno würde es nicht hören.

„Dacht schon, du nimmst es uns übel, dass wir dich umbringen wollten", lachte Reno übertrieben laut und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf die Wodkaflasche. „Hat sich wohl das Gewissen gemeldet, wa? Drehst mir erst Billigfusel für'n Wucherpreis an und spendierst mir dann das schweineteure Zeug."

Augenblicklich errötete Cloud, was ihm einen zweiten Lacher seitens des Turks einbrachte. „Elena hat schon recht", murmelte Reno und grinste, „sie findet dich irgendwie niedlich."

„Niedlich", wiederholte Cloud mit entgeistertem Blick, „was soll das heißen, _niedlich_?"

Reno lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Niedlich halt. So wie ein Welpe. Weißte? Hundewelpe! So mit... Kulleraugen und so. Sie meinte, du wärst irgendwie niedlich. Nich', dass du dir was drauf einbilden kannst, sie steht nich' auf niedliche Typen. Bist uninteressant, sorry Kumpel."

„Aha", brummte Cloud nicht ohne einen Hauch Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Elena konnte noch so zickig, hinterhältig und blond sein – zu hören, dass sie ihn niedlich fand, aber nicht interessant, versetzte ihm einen verbalen Schlag in die Genitalien. Damals, als Yuffie am Rande fallen gelassen hatte, dass Cloud ihr zu jung wäre, hatte er sich genauso gefühlt; einerseits in seinem Stolz verletzt, andererseits unendlich froh, sich nicht einem Weltuntergangszenario in Form von Yuffies Liebesbekundungen stellen zu müssen. Er schielte in die dunkelste Ecke der Bar. '_Nicht so zu enden wie Vincent_', korrigierte er sich im Stillen.

Reno grinste dreckig. „Du hast Tifa, Strife. Sie hat zwei _wesentlich_ bessere Argumente als Elena!"

Peinlich berührt sah Cloud sich nach ihr um und entdeckte sie zusammen mit Barret und Yuffie auf der anderen Seite der Bar. Und das war das Problem mit Tifa; so wenig es ihm gefiel, Reno so über sie reden zu hören, konnte er im Angesicht der… Beweislage nichts dagegen sagen.

„Sachma", flüsterte der Turk plötzlich leise und beugte sich über die Theke, „sind die echt, oder hat Hojo nachgeholfen?"

Ohne zu überlegen, antwortete Cloud: „Daran ist Hojo ausnahmsweise nicht schuld."

Reno verschluckte sich und fing an zu röcheln, bevor er lauthals auflachte und fast vom Barhocker fiel.  
„Ich wusste du hast Humor, Strife!"

Schulterzuckend goss Cloud nach und sah weiter zu Tifa und Yuffie, die den Blick postwendend zurückschickten.

Tifa war die erste gewesen, die einem Turk die Hand gegeben hatte, auch diejenige, die sie im 7th Heaven willkommen geheißen hatte. Und das entgegen allen Murrens seitens Cloud, den Flüchen von Cid und des Meckerns von Barret. Vielleicht hatte sie damals recht gehabt, als sie gesagt hatte '_Wir haben unser Leben riskiert, warum sollten es nicht riskieren, den Turks eine Chance zu geben?_'.

Doch Cids Version '_Halte deine Freunde nah und deine Feinde noch näher_' passte wesentlich besser in Clouds Weltbild. Gut, das war die jugendfreie Version, immerhin waren im 7th Heaven Kinder nie weit.

Jetzt sah Tifa herüber, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Weißte, das wa' ja nich' bös' gemeint. Sie is' schon eine verdammt geile..."

„Reno, treib es nicht zu weit..."

„... verdammt hübsches Mädchen."

Wie immer, wenn Cloud nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, nichts sagen wollte oder einen akuten Anfall von Tagträumerei hatte, schwieg er. Was Reno einmal mehr völlig falsch interpretierte.

„Ich wollt' dir wegen deiner Freundin nich' zu nahe treten, Strife."

Irritiert sah Cloud auf. Hatte sich Reno gerade entschuldigt?

„Sie is' schon hübsch, ne? Yo, sonst hättest du sie ja nich' ausgesucht. Und ich mein, du hast jemanden, der dich mag. Das ist viel wert, weißte?"

Cloud fixierte stur den Tresen. Was er gerade in Renos Stimme gehört hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. Und es gefiel ihm noch weniger, dass Sympathie für Reno in ihm aufkeimte.

„Sie hat ja nich' nur ihre Ti- äh, sie hat auch schöne Augen, ja? Dunkle Augen sin' schön. Un' dunkle Haare."

„Du scheinst dich sehr für Tifa zu interessieren", murmelte Cloud, selbst überrascht von dem eifersüchtigen Unterton, der mit einem Mal in seine Stimme gekrochen war.

„Ne, eigentlich nich'. Ich hab' schon sowas wie 'ne Beziehung. Irgendwie."

Clouds Augen verengten sich, was bei ihm vergleichbar war mit einer auf den Boden krachenden Kinnlade bei so gut wie jeder anderen Person. „_Du_? Eine _Beziehung_?"

Der verachtungsvolle Ton ging in Renos Lachen völlig unter. „Njo, hättest nich' gedacht, wa? Bin schon länger weg vom Markt."

Eine Sekunde überlegte Cloud, wer die Glückliche sein könnte. Von Treue schien Reno nicht viel zu halten – oder aber sein Gerede um irgendwelche 'scharfen Weiber' war nur heiße Luft. Cloud wusste nicht, was eher zutraf. Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm er die gekoppelte Möglichkeit wahr: Reno war ein großmäuliger Casanova.

„Frag gar nich' wer's is, Strife. Is 'n Geheimnis, weißte? Braucht ja nich' jeder wissen wer meine Schwachstelle is."

Enttäuscht schob Cloud die Unterlippe ein Stück vor. Eine seltene Geste, die ihm selbst nie auffiel, doch immer für ein Schmunzeln bei seinen Freunden und einem Aufseufzen der weiblichen Population Midgars belohnt wurde. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wer wohl Renos Gespielin sein könnte. Gedanklich nannte er die Frau ohne Namen lapidar Gespielin, denn dass Reno eine Frau wirklich lieben konnte, lag außerhalb von Clouds streichholzschachtelgroßem Vorstellungsvermögen. Und außerdem hatte er nicht Cids kreatives Vokabular, das wohl mit mindestens zwanzig Synonymen hätte aufwarten können.

Elena. Elena war ein Turk. Wie der Blondschopf erfahren hatte, stand Reno auf dunkle Haare – somit schied Elena kategorisch aus.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er mit einem feinen Lächeln von Reno bei seinem inneren Monolog beobachtet wurde. Ein schneller Blick zu Tifa genügte, um auch diesen Gedanken zu streichen, und doch verweilte er noch einen Moment bei ihr. Besser gesagt, neben ihr.

Dunkle Augen. Dunkle Haare. Ein zerspringender Aschenbecher gefolgt von einer schmollend vorgeschobenen Unterlippe.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte Cloud den Kopf. Nein, es konnte nicht sein. Sollte es wirklich diese Konstellation sein, hätte er davon etwas mitbekommen – allein durch die Tatsache, dass die beiden Chaoten zusammen fähig wären, die Welt nochmals an den Abgrund zu treiben, sei es auch nur '_aus Versehen_'.

Er bemerkte, daß Yuffie ihrerseits zu ihm herüberstarrte. Mit einem Blick, den Cloud selbst mit seinem degenerierten Wortschatz nur als entrückt bezeichnen konnte.

Er schloss die Augen, zählte bis drei und sah noch einmal zu ihr – sie starrte ihn immer noch an.

„Ney, die Kleine hat immernoch nich' begriffen, dass Vinnie nich' an ihr interessiert is', wa?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Cloud, dass er gar nicht das Objekt in Frage war, sondern die dunkelste Ecke des 7th Heaven.

Vincent Valentines Stammplatz. Und wie immer ignorierte der das Geglotze der jungen Ninja mit einer seligen Ruhe, die nur ein Untoter an den Tag legen konnte.

„Weißte, das is' etwas, das wird bei den Turks anerzogen", blubberte Reno weiter, und zu Clouds eigenem Erstaunen hörte er ihm diesmal sogar zu. „Die zeigen dir, wie du so ignorant wirkst, dass de' sogar Rosenverkäufer verschrecken kannst. Und Vinnie, echt, irgendwie bin ich da schon neidisch, is' ja ignoranter als Rufus." Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu: „Wenn's nur die eine Rotzgöre wär, würd ich ihn ja nich' so bedauern, aber ich hab gehört, dass er jetzt zwei Küken am Hals hat. Ne, also tauschen will ich nich' mit ihm."

„Vincent hat es nicht leicht", nickte Cloud, „Tifa befürchtet, dass er sich wieder eingraben wird. Wir haben Shelke mit Reeve mitgeschickt, damit er etwas mehr Ruhe hat. Aber Yuffie stellt sich dumm, wenn es darum geht, Aufträge außerhalb von Midgar zu erledigen."

„Ney, ich bin mir nich' sicher ob sie sich nur dumm stellt..."

Cloud zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Einerseits gab er ihm im Stillen sogar Recht, andererseits wollte er das Gespräch hier und jetzt beenden. Nötigenfalls auch unpazifistisch. Er hatte ohnehin schon genug gesagt für den Abend.

„Tseng wollt' eh mal mit Vinnie 'nen Plausch halten, ob er nich' wieder für uns arbeiten will."

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte, dass sein Glas schon wieder leer war. Im Nachfüllen antwortete er: „Vincent wieder ein Turk? Niemals. Er besucht täglich Lukrezia. Und wenn er nicht bei ihr ist, sitzt in der Ecke. Oder schläft."

„Ney, nich' doch so 'n richtiger Turk. Ich mein – Vinnie is' cool, aber er ist halt irgendwie tot. Rufus dachte mehr an halbtags."

„Ein Halbtags-Turk", wiederholte Cloud und fing plötzlich an zu lachen, was sämtliche Gäste der Bar sofort verstummen ließ.

Auch Vincent sah auf, lupfte – höchst elegant – eine Augenbraue und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Lukrezia hatte ihn wiedererweckt, ihn verdammt Chaos in sich zu tragen. Hojos Experimente hatten ihm übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit verliehen und seine Sinne geschärft.  
Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er besser sah und hörte als normale Menschen, besser als Turks und Mitglieder von SOLDAT, doch nach einigen Gläsern Wodka schienen Reno und Cloud an den Grenzen ihrer Denkfähigkeit angelangt zu sein.

Unter seinem Cape schmunzelte er und fragte sich, ob er sich einen Spaß erlauben und Reno eine kurze SMS schicken sollte. Marlene hatte ihm beigebracht, dass ein Mobiltelefon nicht nur als Wurfgeschoss seinen Zweck erfüllte, und vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um diese neue Fähigkeit einzusetzen.

Den Namen seines Herzblattes als Textnachricht von einem Fremden zu bekommen, würde Reno sicher den Wodka aus dem Hirn treiben.

Oder er sollte sich in der Nacht auf die Lauer legen – schließlich hatte sein ultramodernes Mobiltelefon eine Fotofunktion. Er würde zu gern wissen, wie Reno auf seinen _toten_ Humor reagierte.

Ein kleiner Spaß unter _Turks_.

Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen zog Vincent sein Mobiltelefon aus einer Innentasche seines Mantels, ließ die Bedienungsanleitung folgen und blätterte zu dem Teil '_Fotos versenden leicht gemacht_'.

Von Vincents Gedanken völlig unberührt befanden sich Reno und Cloud in einer hitzigen Diskussion um Nanaki und seinen Nachwuchs.  
„Ney, weißte, ich mein – Red -"

„Nanaki."

„Nanaki is' ja schon irgendwie 'n Tier, ne? Und es hieß doch, er is' der letzte seiner Art. Ich mein, wenn er sich mit 'nem anderen Tier paart, is' das ja nich' Sodomie, oder?"

„Dinne, seine Partnerin, ist auch ein-", Cloud stockte und runzelte die Stirn, „…ich weiß nicht einmal, wie die Rasse heißt, der Nanaki angehört."

„Du bist ja 'n echter Freund", murmelte Reno und leerte sein Glas. Mit einem Blick zur leeren Wodkaflasche seufzte er, nahm ein paar Gil aus seiner Tasche und sah zu Cloud. „Yo, nich' wieder das Billigzeug, da krieg ich Pickel von."

Stumm drehte sich Cloud um, holte eine volle Flasche Wodka aus einem der Schränke und stellte sie Reno vor die Nase.

„Zieh nich' so 'n Gesicht. Ich weiß nichmal, wie Rude mit Nachnamen heißt. Is' auch nich' wichtig. Aber is' gut, dass Re... Nanaki jemanden hat. Is' schon wichtig."

„Ich hätte dich nicht als Beziehungsmenschen eingeschätzt", gab Cloud zu und sah erneut zu Tifa, die Cid gerade mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck nach draußen schickte. Warum Tifa es duldete, dass die Gäste rauchten – aber Cid nicht – entzog sich Clouds Verständnis. Cid wurde jedes Mal vor die Tür gestellt, wo er dann, meist laut maulend, den ganzen Abend verbrachte.

Zumindest war Barret so frei, ihm die Getränke nach draußen zu balancieren und Cid, wenn er dann doch zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte, zu Shera zu bringen. Barret sagte oft nach einem solchen Abend, dass Cid es gewohnt war, von Frauen unter den Tisch gekehrt zu werden. Scheinbar konnte Shera, so klein und zierlich sie auch war, lauter schreien als Omega Weapon seinerzeit im Todeskampf.

„Haste sie eigentlich mal nach 'nem Date gefragt?"

„Wen?", fragte Cloud gespielt überrascht und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen plötzlich brannten.

„Yo, Tifa! Du Makohirn. Vinnie wird sicher nich' mit dir ausgehn." Abseits von allen und völlig ungehört brummte Vincent zustimmend.

Zwanghaft stellte Cloud sich dumm. „Wieso sollte ich sie nach einem Date fragen?"

„Alter. Willste mich verarschen?"

Einige Sekunden schwiegen beide, starrten in ihre Gläser und fragten sich, warum sie plötzlich einen derart freundschaftlichen, vertrauten Ton anschlugen. Und beide bemerkten, dass sie nichts dagegen hatten.

„Weißte, ich hab' damals auch die Initia... ini... in... ney, ich hab' halt auch handeln müssen, sonst wär mein Aal noch ungebadet."

„Bitte was?", erwiderte Cloud entgeistert. Redewendungen waren nicht seine Stärke.

„Naaa, du weißt schon. Aufbocken! Fleischpeitsche polieren! Das Wiesel verstecken! Alter, guck nich' so. Man will ja nich' immer selbst die Gurke hobeln, ne?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Cloud Reno an und war, bedingt durch den Wodka oder die Makoverseuchung, die immernoch an seinem Hirn nagte, nicht fähig die Worte richtig umzusetzen. Bis es Klick machte.

„Du sprichst von Geschlechtsverkehr?"

„Alter... Ja, ich spreche von Ge-schlechts-ver-kehr. Mit einem an-de-ren Men-schen. Verstehste?"

„Ja. Schon."

Cloud wollte nicht über dieses Thema sprechen. Nicht, dass er noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte – aber seine Erfahrung als Weltretter war wesentlich größer, als die als Liebhaber. Aber Reno, völlig unbeeindruckt von der Gesichtsfarbe seines Gegenübers, plapperte munter weiter.  
Vincent in seiner Ecke rollte sich indessen unterdrückt röchelnd in seinen Mantel ein.

„Weißte, da musste auch mal 'n Mann sein und deinen schmalen Arsch hochkriegen, Strife. Yo, schließlich haste Sephiroth aufgespießt, wieso solltest du Tifa nich' auf die Lanze kriegen?"

„Geht es vielleicht ein wenig leiser?!", zischte Cloud und sah zu Tifa, die gerade nach draußen zu Cid verschwand.

„Ich meins ja nur gut", maulte Reno zurück und drehte sich ebenfalls um. „Yo, Yuffie! Hör' auf Vinnie anzustarren, sonst frisst dich Chaos!"

Einige Sekunden blickte Yuffie ihn verdattert an, sprang auf und brüllte „Arschloch!" in seine Richtung, bevor sie aus der Bar stürmte. Cloud bemerkte, wie Reno zu Vincent sah, der ihm fast unmerklich zunickte. Dankbarkeit blitzte in den roten Augen auf, bevor sich der Ex-Turk wieder einem kleinen Buch – scheinbar einer Anleitung – vertiefte.

„Yo, er is' halt doch irgendwie noch 'n Turk."

„Du ziehst die Hau-Drauf-Methode allem anderen vor, oder?", fragte Cloud und schmunzelte.

Scheinbar tief erschrocken zeigte Reno auf ihn und schrie hysterisch gekünstelt: „Strife kann lächeln! Die Welt geht unter!"

„Und gerade habe ich angefangen, dich zu mögen..."

„Yo, dann lass dir 'n guten Rat von 'nem Turk geben und krieg deinen Schmalarsch hoch. Sonst is' Tifa irgendwann die Braut von 'nem anderen Makostecher. Laufen ja genügen draußen rum."

Mit einem feinen Lächeln schüttelte Cloud den Kopf. „Du kommst um einige Wochen zu spät, Reno. Mir hat schon ein anderer Turk Beine gemacht. Mit Erfolg."

„YO!", brüllte Reno lauthals, „GLÜCKWUNSCH! Darauf noch 'n Wodka!"

Sämtliche Köpfe der Bar waren nun in ihre Richtung gedreht. Tifa starrte, genau wie Barret, mit tellergroßen Augen zu ihnen herüber, während Yuffie sich an der Glasscheibe der Tür die Nase platt drückte und Cid im Hintergrund die Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel fiel. Nur Vincent verhielt sich still, immernoch wild auf dem Mobiltelefon herumdrückend. Die selige Ruhe des Ex-Turk war mittlerweile einem hochroten Kopf gewichen, der im krassen Konkurrenzkampf zu seinem roten Cape und den glühenden Augen stand.

Cloud war es herzlich egal. Der Wodka hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan, der Wodka konnte gehen. Würde er wohl ziemlich bald müssen.

„Irgendwie stehen wir ja jetzt auf der gleichen Seite, ne? Naja, zumindest soll ich dir nich' mehr die Fresse einhauen oder dich umbringen."

„Das ist nicht das gleiche, wie auf derselben Seite zu stehen", erwiderte Cloud amüsiert darüber, dass Reno sich scheinbar wirklich mit ihm anfreunden wollte.

„Yo, Wodka drauf. Willst auch 'ne Kippe?"

An einem Punkt bemerkte Cloud immer, dass er betrunken war: In der Sekunde, wenn er Zigarettenangebot nicht mehr ausschlug. Der Rauch, der vormals nur in seinen Augen gebrannt hatte, brannte in seinen Lungen. Doch die Blöße, wie ein sterbender Chocobo zu husten, gab sich Cloud nicht. Auch nicht, als ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Weißte, dafür, dass ich dich nie rauchen gesehen habe, haste aber 'ne ganz schöne Raucherlunge."

Sich unauffällig die Tränen aus den Augen wischend drehte sich Cloud einmal mehr zum Spirituosenschrank.

„Wir trinken auf unsere..." Cloud stockte, da es ihm widerstrebte, das Wort Freundschaft in Verbindung mit Reno in den Mund zu nehmen.

„Yo, wir trinken, weil wir uns nich' mehr an die Gurgel hüpfen", führte Reno fort und lachte.

„Du bist gar nich' so 'ne Niete, Strife."

„Du bist ganz in Ordnung. Für einen Turk."

„Nya, es is' spät, ich sollt ma' langsam meinen Arsch nach Hause schwingen."

In der Bar war es tatsächlich leer geworden. Nur einige hartgesottene Alkoholiker hingen schief an den Tischen, während Cid scheinbar mit Engelszungen auf Barret eingeredet hatte, damit er sein abendliches Kartenspiel noch bekam. Mit einem Blick auf die Rückseiten der Karten erkannte Cloud nur einen halben Sieg für den Luftschiffkapitän: Cid schielte angewidert in seine Canasta-Karten, während Barret konzentriert sortierte. Tifa versuchte erneut Yuffie vor der Tür zu beruhigen, die scheinbar wegen Renos Worten einen zweiten Wutai-Krieg anstrebte. Einen fast grotesken Anblick gab Vincent ab, der scheinbar selbstzufrieden mit seiner Klaue auf das kleine Mobiltelefon einhackte.

„Die Rechnung geht auf mich."

„Yo, zahlst in Naturalien, eh?"

„Hau ab, Reno. Lass deine Frau nicht warten."

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Reno und lachte leise. „Yo, logo. Wir sehn uns Mittwoch."

„Heute _ist_ Mittwoch. Gute Nacht, Reno."

**  
**

Auf dem Heimweg hatte er sich soweit ausgenüchtert.

Als er den 7th Heaven verlassen hatte, hatte Yuffie ihm noch einige Titulierungen an den Kopf geworfen, die er dem kleinen Ninjamädchen nicht zugetraut hätte. Einige davon hatte er noch nicht gekannt – vermutlich wutainesische Schimpfworte, die Tseng aus seinem Mund sicher beeindrucken würden. Wieder etwas gelernt.

Es war bekannt, dass Reno ein Turk war – so ließen ihn die mehr oder minder gefährlichen Gangster, die Nachts in Midgar auf Beute warteten, zu ihrem eigenen Wohl völlig in Ruhe. Als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss blickte er in ein braunes Augenpaar, das er seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Das er schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Das er mehr liebte, als er es je in Worten ausdrückten könnte.

Und er vergaß die Sehnsucht, die plötzlich ungewohnte Einsamkeit, die ihn jeden Abend in den 7th Heaven getragen hatte.

Ablenkung.

Das war es, was er sich erhofft hatte, und Cloud, der Weltenretter, hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht.

Doch alles war vergessen, in diesem einen Moment, in dem er warme, weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte.

Stunden später saß er auf dem Balkon. Seit sie zusammengezogen waren, durfte er in der Wohnung nicht mehr rauchen.

Vermutlich würde Cloud darüber lachen, dass er sich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden etwas verbieten ließ. Aber er hatte gelernt, Kompromisse einzugehen. Nachzugeben.

Im fahlen Mondlicht hätte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter ein schmales Lächeln auf Renos Lippen bemerkt. Er hatte in den zwei Wochen viel über den blonden Ex-SOLDAT gelernt – vorrangig, dass dieser nur seine Ruhe wollte. Und eigentlich gar kein so dämlicher Zeitgenosse war. Er hätte einen guten Turk abgegeben.  
Cloud hatte wieder seine Ruhe und Reno hatte wieder-

„Scheiße. Wer iss'n so dämlich und schickt mir um diese Zeit... Welcher Lebensmüde isses denn?"

Nach einigen Sekunden Stille kam eine Hand mit einem Handy darin zum Vorschein und hielt es Reno wortlos vor die Nase.

Ein Foto.

Zwei Körper, der eine feurig rote, der andere lange, dunkle Haare, auf dem Bett. In einander verschlungen.

Die Situation: Eindeutig.

_Wohnung im New-Midgar-District. Parterre. Reisekostenerstattung. Neuer Firmenwagen. Eigenes Büro in oberen Stockwerken. 35 Tage Urlaub. Montagmorgen Arbeitsbeginn. Bis dann. V.V._

Reno war sprachlos. Doch dieses Foto, dieser Text brachten das zustande, was nicht einmal Sephiroth gelungen war.

Er schwieg. Schüttelte den Kopf. Und fing plötzlich an lauthals zu lachen.

„Valentine ist ein Turk. Nicht einmal der Tod kann etwas daran ändern", murmelte Tseng und klappte das Handy wieder zu.


End file.
